The present invention relates to a connector, and especially to a connector that can be quickly adapted as to its height with respect to a circuit board on which the connector is mounted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,807; 5,135,412; and 5,664,965 each disclose an electrical connector including a housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a boardlock member for fixing the connector to a printed circuit board. The boardlock member comprises a mounting portion attached to the printed circuit board and an engaging portion received in the housing. When a change of height between the printed circuit board and a profile of the housing is desired, the prior art connectors must be provided with a new housing. However, the additional manufacture of another new housing wastes time and cost. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.